


Finding Hope

by justahopelessssromantic



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Drug Use, F/M, Family, Fluff, Found Family, Hope, Love, Redemption, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justahopelessssromantic/pseuds/justahopelessssromantic
Summary: Hope: a feeling of expectation and desire for a certain thing to happen.Hope was never something Daniella believed in. When she was younger, she HOPED her absentee father would find her and take her away. When she was younger, she HOPED her mother would love her as a mother should. When she was younger, she HOPED her life would be taken so she could escape this nightmare.Hope was something she lost due to the life she was dealt with.But who would have thought that she finds hope when she’s given an opportunity to change not only her life, but two young girls’ life. To lead them down a path unlike her own.She used to believe to hope for something was for children, much like Santa Claus and the Easter bunny, it didn’t exist.Who would have thought that a band of misfits would not only give her hope, but give her the family she always hoped for?Follow Daniella as she navigates through the trauma brought upon her by childhood and how she navigates with her newfound baby sister Hope and the meeting with the father she came to loathe, Bishop Losa.
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Daniella swung the door to the small apartment building open stepping inside the poorly lit entryway. She looked up at the long climb of stairs ahead of her and groaned. With Hope limp against her chest sleeping like a rock and her duffle in her other arm she made her way up stopping to readjust the child every few steps. The muffled shouting echoed through the stairway through the walls, a familiar sound really for both her and her sister. The shouting grew louder as she made it about halfway up the steps, a door above having clearly been opened. 

“Fuck you! You don’t care about me and never have!” A younger female voice shouted from above. 

“You ungrateful little shit! You don’t know the half of what I’ve given up for you!” Another voice shouted. 

Daniella looked to the sleeping girl in her arms, surprisingly seeming unfazed by the whole thing which was a relief to her. The last thing she needed was the two bickering females to wake Hope up after the day they had. 

“Hey don’t you fucking walk away from me, Leticia!” The older sounding woman screamed. 

A young girl with long dark hair came whipping around the corner and rushed down the stairs. Daniella moved more to the side to clear a path for the young girl, who she was putting together as Leticia, to get out of there. At the top of the stairs appeared the older woman still shouting holding what appeared to be a slipper. She flung the shoe down the stairs at the girl just missing her as she managed to make it out of the door. 

“Jesus Christ!” Daniella muttered through clenched teeth. “Watch what you’re fucking doing! I have a fucking kid.” She barked back at the woman no longer as concerned about the young girl sleeping as she was pissed off.

“Mind your own fucking business, puta!” The woman spat back at her before stomping back into her apartment and slamming the door shut so hard the building practically shook. 

“Bitch,” Daniella muttered to herself. 

Now little Hope was starting to stir. Daniella cursed to herself setting the duffle down and running soothing circles across the girls back until she settled back down snuggled against her chest. Letting out a sigh Daniella picked the bag back up and made her way up the rest of the steps stopping in front of the apartment across from the one the woman just disappeared into. Looks like she already made a great impression on her new neighbors. 

She set her bag down once more. Fishing through all her pockets until she found the set of keys she pulled them out shifting the weight on her feet before unlocking the door and entering the apartment. She flicked the light on before turning back around, picking up her bag and setting it inside before closing the door and locking all three locks securely . 

The apartment was small but nice. It was just enough space for her and now her new unexpected companion. She walked further in stopping in front of the brown leather sofa. Kicking her sneakers off beside it she kept going through the apartment until she finally found the bedroom. Inside was a fully made bed. Right now she was so thankful for her best friend for coming and setting all this up for her, she really didn't know what she'd do without her. She pulled back the covers and gently laid Hope down on the bed, tucking her in tightly. 

Daniella never wanted kids. She didn’t want to fuck them up like she had been, dragging them into her mess of a life. They say you turn into your parents and that was her greatest fear. She wasn’t fit to be a mother, wouldn’t do that to an innocent life. 

But now here she was, and she would do anything to protect the fragile life in her care. 

She reached out brushing a strand of Hope’s dark hair behind her ear. “I promise I’m gonna give you the life I didn’t have,” she whispered, “You are going to be taken care of. You will feel loved.” 

Pulling back she stepped out of the room to grab the bag and take it to the bathroom. Leaving the door open so she could keep an eye and ear on Hope she slipped the baseball cap off her head tossing it to the counter. She looked at her reflection, the long drive with no sleep showing all over her features. Her eyes were heavy, bags prominent beneath them and the cut on her lip still stung from the earlier blow but she had looked worse, far worse in her past. 

Wincing she pulled the black hoodie off and over her head dropping it to the ground. Her body was scarred all over a constant reminder of what she had endured and how far she had come. Turning she glanced back, stealing a look at her now bare back, a large deep bruise forming just below her ribs. She grimaced as she straightened back and rolled her shoulders. Her body was stiff and sore. Now that the adrenaline had worn off she was feeling everything and her hands began trembling. She squeezed them into fists closing her eyes and took deep breaths until the trembling began to subside. It was moments like this when she wanted to crumble and find a release. 

Stripping the rest of the way she unzipped the bag pulling out an oversized t-shirt and slipping it on. Reaching back in she pulled out the folded picture she had tucked away carefully. Switching the light off in the bathroom on her way out she padded back into the bedroom turning the lamp on beside the bed and climbing in beside Hope. Unfolding the picture she looked over the old photo for probably the hundredth time now taking in every detail like she had for years. 

The man in the photo was handsome, a warm smile on his face with a cigarette in hand straddling a motorcycle. Her mother sitting behind him, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. They looked happy but looks can be deceiving, she knew that better than most.

This picture was the reason for Daniella coming to Santo Padre. In it was her biological father, the biker trash asshole who her mother had told her about, the now president of the Mayans MC Santo Padre charter, Obispo 'Bishop' Losa. 

_ The sun shined down brightly on Daniella. Walking out the gate she closed her eyes soaking in her freedom and taking a deep breath of fresh air feeling lighter than ever. _

_ "Heyyyy!" Daniella's best friend Rowena sang beaming as she made her way out. "Look at you! Do a little spin for us tiny.” She hollered.  _

_ Daniella chuckled, rolling her eyes but did a little spin anyways coming around once more to take a look at the Stockton State prison one last time as she walked backwards away from it flipping her middle finger towards the building. Coming back around she grinned as she was scooped into Rowena’s arms. “I missed you bitch.” Her voice was muffled in the embrace.  _

_ Rowena pulled back holding her at arms length and getting a good look at Daniella. “Missed you too,” she cooed smiling. She then examined Daniella’s face closely. Sure she had visited her often in the year she had been out but it felt different on the outside. Her eyes landed on the cut on Daniella’s lip and she smirked. “Nice new accessory.” She said pointing to the cut. _

_ “Oh yeah? You like it?” Daniella said grinning, “just a little going away present from Carmen.” She said nonchalantly. _

_ “I could have sworn you two would have killed each other by now.” Rowena said, pulling Daniella into her side and heading towards her car. “Shit must have really changed since I got out.”  _

_ “Yeah well what can I say? She warmed up to me. I mean what’s there not to like?” Daniella boasted as they made their way to Rowena's vehicle. _

_ “Yeah, yeah.” Rowena said, waving her friend off. “You got me there.” Unlocking the door to her old yellow Volkswagen she slipped into the driver’s seat, Daniella making her way around to the passenger’s.  _

_ Rowena started the car rolling down the windows for Daniella. She knew the last thing her friend would want to feel after coming out was feeling confined some more.The only thing Rowena wanted when she got out was to feel everything, all the little things you couldn’t get from the inside, the rush of the wind being the first thing she got to. It was like a high in itself. _

_ Daniella fastened her seatbelt and turned more towards her friend. “So did you find anything, Ro?” She asked eagerly.  _

_ “You mean did I find your Papi?” Rowena looked back at her raising a brow as she pulled out of the parking lot. “Damn right I did girl.” She grinned, “And by the way how come you never told me he was so hot?” She moaned dreamily, “Like damn Dani if he doesn’t wanna be your daddy he can most certainly be mine.” She wiggled her eyebrows at her. _

_ Daniella’s mouth fell open as she shoved Rowena lightly, “Fuck you!” She laughed, “God you’re so disgusting.” _

_ “Hey watch it I’m trying to drive here,” Rowena laughed, “You’re going to run us off the road and then neither one of us is gonna get to meet him.”  _

_ “If that’s what it’ll take to end this discussion about my hot,” Daniella cringed playfully, “daddy.” She managed out, “Then I’m willing to make that sacrifice.”  _

_ Rowena laughed, kicking on the AC and opening the vents in front of her. “Fine I won’t say anymore about it, for now.”  _

_ “Thank you,” Daniella scrunched her nose up smiling at Rowena. “So,” she started her tone more serious now, “Where is he?” Daniella had always been curious about who her real father was even with all the nasty things her mother would tell her about him. She wanted to know what he was like, if everything her mother said was true or not, and he had to be a hell of a lot better than her mother and her boyfriend Billy. He was what got her through those three long years inside.  _

_ “It took a little while to track him down and find which Mayans charter he belonged to but I was finally able to pin him down to the Santo Padre Charter,” Rowena stated, “He’s the president of the club there, Obispo Losa, goes by the name Bishop.”  _

_ “Bishop,” Daniella whispered to herself looking out her window. She stuck her hand out the open window, the rush of air blowing against her skin and rushing into the car to blow her hair back. She watched as the various houses and buildings passed by as they drove down the road getting lost in her thoughts. _

_ “I got you an apartment there, set it up and everything.” Rowena continued stealing a glance at Daniella every now and then. “You’re all set, you can finally get the fuck out of this toxic place.”  _

_ Daniella turned her attention back to Rowena giving her a small smile. “Thank you so much Ro.” She said sincerely, “I don't know what I’d do without you or how I’m ever going to pay you back.”  _

_ “Find your dad, start fresh and live the life you fucking deserve Daniella.” Rowena said, “I’m so proud of you.”  _

_ “Stop,” Daniella groaned looking up to push the tears away that were beginning to pool in her eyes, “You are going to make me cry.” She would forever be thankful for her best friend and all the women who had helped her out throughout the years, her real family, the only people she could truly trust and count on.  _

_ “Right,” Rowena said, pushing her own tears away, “No time for all this sappy shit.” She laughed half heartedly taking a deep breath. “If you really want to make it up to me then the least you can do is introduce me to your daddy.” She teased playfully.  _

_ Daniella rolled her eyes again and burst out laughing. “You just don’t know when to quit!” She shook her head, “There’s something seriously wrong with you, you got some major daddy issues to work out.”  _

_ “Yeah, well take a good look in the mirror yourself bitch.” Rowena joked laughing.  _

_ “Fuck you.” Daniella smirked, flipping her friend off.  _

_ “Back at ya!” Rowena quipped back, returning the bird. The two women laughed together til it died down and Rowena spoke up once more. “So what’s first? You want to grab some food?”  _

_ “Nah,” Daniella said. She just wanted to get the band aid ripped off first and go home and then she could fully enjoy her new found freedom. “Take me home. I need to get my shit and then we can get some food or something, have a proper girls day before I leave tomorrow.” She smiled at Rowena. _

_ “Are you sure you’re ready to see her?” Rowena asked. _

_ “Yeah,” Daniella said. It had been three years since she saw her mother last, she never once came to visit Daniella when she was inside but she didn’t really care. “I just need to be done with it, get what’s rightfully mine then get the hell out of there.” _

_ “You gonna give her a piece of your mind?”  _

_ Daniella shook her head, “She’s not worth it. I’ve wasted too much of my time on her. I just need to face her long enough to collect and then I’m never looking back. It’s time to put me first.”  _

“Alright Hope,” Daniella said as she squatted in front of the young girl and tied her shoes, “Today is the day. We are finally going to face him.” She finished the double knot and stood up. Hope looked back at her with her big brown eyes like she always did, her thumb a permanent fixture in her mouth and her little green stuffed bear held tightly in her arm. “I know that’s what I said the last three times but I mean it this time. I’m not gonna chicken out anymore.” She told her or really more herself. Hope had yet to utter a single word since they were together only offering maybe a nod here and there. 

Three times now Daniella had stopped outside the scrapyard where Bishop worked and each time she had psyched herself out and would head back home. She wasn’t usually so easily scared but something about approaching this man, her father, who she was told wanted nothing to do with her growing up just sent her mind in a downward spiral. What if he still wanted nothing to do with her? What if he sent her away? What if he rejected her once more? Then coming all the way to Santo Padre would be for nothing. She had nowhere else to go. It was taking a big risk coming here and bringing Hope along. 

“Now,” she continued talking to her sister some more, “I know it’s confusing but we’re going to have to tell people I’m your mama, okay?” She said, looking into the girl’s eyes, almost an exact copy of her own. At least it would be believable. Hope could definitely pass as her own. “It’s just better that way. Raises less questions.” She nodded to the girl patting her gently on the leg. 

"How does this sound?" Daniella asked Hope standing straight, "Hey I don't know if you remember but it's me, your daughter, the one you didn't want." She trailer off. "Yeah you're right, that sounds ridiculous." Daniella let out a sigh running her hand over her face. "We'll work on it on the way over." Daniella extended her hand out to Hope who took it with her free hand, the other still attached to her mouth, and she helped her off the couch. Walking hand in hand they exited their apartment and Daniella locked the door behind them. At the same time Letty was exiting her apartment across the way. 

“Hey,” Daniella greeted with a smile, “Leticia, right?” She recalled from the argument they had walked into when they first arrived. 

“Letty,” She said slightly annoyed. There was a sense of hesitation that the young girl gave off to Daniella. She seemed very guarded and distrustful, a lot like Daniella herself.

“Dani,” Daniellla introduced herself. “And this is little Hope.” She said smiling down at the young girl. 

They began walking down the stairs together as they headed out. “So,” Letty spoke up breaking the silence, “Is it just you two? Her dad’s not around?” She asked looking at the tiny girl as they made their way down slowly due to her little legs. 

“Yep, just me and her against the world.” Daniella said guiding Hope down the steps carefully. “Her dad’s a piece of shit anyways. She’s better off without him.” The guilt tugged in the back of Daniella’s mind briefly before she shook it off, shoving it away mentally. “What about you? Just you and your mom?” Daniella asked to change the subject back to Letty.

“Unfortunately yeah,” Letty signed, “I can't wait to get away from the bitch. I never knew my dad.” She added.

“Hey there’s one thing we have in common.” Daniella said with a light chuckled. “I never knew my father either and my mother was a real fucking piece of work.” 

Letty smiled, it was nice to have someone to talk to, who she felt could maybe understand her. “Well to absent fathers and to shitty mothers.” She laughed. 

“And to doing better than them,” Daniella added, smiling down at Hope as she watched her toddle down the last step. “It’s up to us, you know? You and me, to break that cycle.” She said looking to Letty. “We aren’t going to be like them. If not for us then for them” She smiled back down at Hope.

Letty smiled at the young mother. "You seem like you're already doing it. You look like a good mother." 

Daniella smiled. It had only been a few days in the role of "mother" and she really hoped she would not fuck it up for her sister. "Thank you, that means a lot. Now I just need to find a damn job. Maybe we'll find something today." 

"Having trouble?" Letty asked. Daniella looked like someone who shouldn't have much trouble finding work to Letty. 

Daniella sighed. "Yeah, I guess I'm just a little rusty and nervous." She said honestly, "There's not many options for people straight out of prison with no real resume." 

Letty felt for her. Unfortunately that was a struggle many of the residents of Santo Padre had. "Well if you don't find anything I could maybe hook you up, put in a good word for porn." She offered. That was one job that wouldn't have any qualms about her past.

Daniella's heart broke a little at Letty's offer. "Thank you." She said sincerely, "I'm trying to get away from shit like that though but when I find a job," she said trying to remain positive, "I'm gonna need someone to watch Hope and I don't really have anyone I can trust. Do you think you'd maybe be interested?" She offered back to her.

Letty smiled wide at her and then down at the cute little girl. "Yeah, maybe. That'd be great." 

"Awesome," Daniella said, "Well we better get going. Have a great day Letty. We'll see you around." Daniella opened the door holding it for Letty. 

"See ya!" Letty called out heading in the opposite direction of Daniella and Hope, "Good luck!" 

Angel sat with Coco, Gilly, and Riz on break as they watched EZ wash the bikes, heckling him now and then just for fun. 

"Hey boy scout," Coco called out, "Watch it. Fuck up the paint and I'll fuck you up." 

Angel chuckled watching his brother doing the grunt work as he took a swig of his beer. It was a nice change in their dynamic for him and truth be told he loved having his little brother wanting to be a part of the club, a part of something of Angel’s. 

Taza and Hank rode in, parking next to where EZ was working on Coco’s bike and instructing him to do theirs next. Taking their helmets off they made their way over to the men sitting at the picnic table. “Who’s baby mama lurking outside?” Taza asked the men, “that’s what? The third or fourth time I’ve seen her out there.” 

Gilly, Riz, and Angel all looked at Coco. “What?” Coco snapped, “Don’t look at me. She’s not mine. Haven’t seen her a day in my life.” 

“Well we know it’s not the prospects,” Riz stated nodding over to EZ who was now drying off Coco’s bike. “Unless there’s something you're not telling us about your time inside.” The men chuckled. 

“No, definitely not mine.” EZ replied grinning. 

“Well as much as I’d like to claim that as mine,” Angel said, setting his beer down. He had seen the woman and small child now everyday for the last few days as well as the other guys. He wanted to approach her but everytime he went she’d be gone just as quickly as she’d arrive.“I’ve never met her,” he said shaking his head, “And trust me, I’d remember if I did.”

“Maybe she’s just here about the job,” Creeper offered up. They had put out word looking for someone to lend a hand to Chucky with the office and accounting now that their business with the Cartel had picked up some. 

Angel stood up straightening his shirt out. “I’ll go find out.” He was determined to catch her this time. He’d be lying if he said she didn’t captivate him, that he wasn’t thinking about her often and all he wanted was to at least know her name. 

“Better hurry,” Gilly teased. He and the guys had been having to listen to him complain and talk about the woman the last few days. There was no denying her beauty and he could see why Angel was so caught up in the woman, still it was always fun to be able to tease him about it. “Don’t wanna miss her again.” He and the guys got a good laugh watching Angel as he’d try to catch her and fail every time. 

“Oh, today’s the day hermano.” Angel called out heading out. “I’m not missing her again.” 

“You know what Hope?” Daniella said looking down at Hope standing beside her. Her stomach was flipping as the nerves set in hard like they always did when she’d get here. “I think we should wait until tomorrow.” She said not for the first time, “It’ll just be better. Tomorrow is a good day.” 

Hope looked up at her sucking on her thumb like always, her teddy gripped tightly. She held her one one arm up signaling to her older sister that she wanted to be picked up. 

“Tired of walking?” Daniella asked. “Girl me too but I don’t have anyone to carry me.” The girl’s naturally big puppy dog eyes worked like a charm on Daniella without Hope even trying. “Fine, just this once.” She smiled giving in. Leaning down she picked up Hope and settled her on her hip. The green teddy fell from her grasp on the way up and landed on the cement. Daniella cursed getting ready to lean over and scoop it up when another’s hand came down and picked up the small stuffed animal. 

Angel grinned at the woman handing the stuffed animal to her daughter. “Here you go.” 

Daniella looked up at the tall man, her heartbeat picking up when their eyes met. He was wearing a kutte, another member of the charter she put together. She swallowed her mouth suddenly feeling dry. “Thank you.” 

“Angel,” he offered, introducing himself. “And this is?” He asked, looking to the small girl with the wide, deep brown eyes. 

“Hope,” Daniella smiled looking over at her as well before back at him. 

“That’s a beautiful name,” he grinned looking just a little longer at Hope before turning his attention back to her mother. “And how about you, querida?” 

“Dani,” she said simply. 

“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you Dani.” He loved the name already and would be thinking of her even more now that he knew it. “And you too pequeña princesa.” 

Hope snuggled closer to Dani, burying half of her face in her shoulder. A lot had changed for the young girl in the past few days so it was no wonder she had not been very vocal. In time Daniella hoped she would warm up to her. 

“So none of the guys recognize you, you must not be here to collect for the kid.” He began, “which there’s only really one other reason you might be here.” 

“Yeah?” She asked, raising her eyebrow. “And what might that be?” 

“You and I were destined to meet.” He smirked looking down at her. 

Daniella chuckled to herself internally. Not even a week out and she was already getting hit on. However attractive this Angel may be, she wasn't gonna fall into the trap, her main priority was Hope now and she was done giving herself away to others who would only just use her. "Heard that one before," she smiled sickeningly sweetly at him. "Got anything original?" 

Angel was taken aback a moment but recovered quickly. He opened his mouth to quip back when Creeper called out from just outside the gate. "Yo Angel, stop with the flirting!" He hollered, "Bish wants to know if she's here for the damn job or not!" 

Daniella's heart stopped at the mention of his name. Her fight or flight instincts were kicking in and she was ready to bolt but couldn't see how she'd manage to get away with that now. 

"Right," Angel nodded, licking his lips, "So you here for the position?" 

She thought about it quickly for a moment. She wasn't sure what the job entailed but she could use one and maybe this could be her in. Two birds with one stone right? She looked at Hope who was watching her intently and decided she better answer before the pause because too long. "Yeah," she smiled at Angel. "I'm here for the job."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you all enjoy :)

Daniella followed Angel into the scrapyard. Her nerves only increased the closer she got. She held Hope tightly to her, the little girl nuzzled against her shoulder. Her palms were sweaty and her body felt like it was shaking internally, all normal sensations for Daniella when she was nervous. She didn’t understand why she was making such a big out of this. He didn’t care about her so why should she care what he thought? Still she couldn’t shake the feeling of him wanting to be proud of her. To show him how well she turned out without him, without anyone. Even though it was hell to get there.

Composing herself, she followed Creeper and Angel into the clubhouse. She immediately looked around taking in her surroundings. A habit she had developed over the years.

“He’ll be out in a minute.” Creeper said before leaving her and Angel alone in the room.

Angel smiled looking down at Hope. “She looks just like you. You’re gonna be a little heartbreaker like your mother, huh?” He asked tickling Hope with zero reaction from the girl besides her squirming away from him and closer to Dani.

Daniella rolled her eyes as she looked around the small space. The place was littered with Mayans memorabilia making the place seem more homey, but that seemed to be the purpose of the clubhouse. A home for the members of the club. Daniella knew enough about MC’s to know they were much bigger than just a club, they were a family.

She could relate, she had her own sense of family away from blood with the women she worked with. They were more of a family to her then she ever had, always looked after. They had her back just like she would always have thiers.

Many people looked down on them, like they were less than because of their line of work. Thinking of them as only an object to get off too, a warm body at their disposal, but they were so much more than that. Those women were the strongest, most incredible people she had ever met. As fucked up as a situation that it was that got Daniella into prostitution it was one of the best things for her. Another step in the right direction that led her to where she was now, who she was now.

“So, is her father in the picture?” Angel asked.

Daniella turned her attention back to Angel actually welcoming the conversation as a distraction for her bundle of nerves about meeting her own father. “No, it’s just us. Her dad is kind of a piece of shit anyways, it’s better this way.” It wasn’t a lie.

Angel nodded, tucking that information away. At least he didn’t have competition with that douchebag. “Anyone else?” He asked. He had to know if there was any man whatsoever in the two girl’s lives, had to know if there was an opening for him.

“Nope, just us.” She repeated, “And before you say anything else no, we aren’t looking for anyone else.” Well besides Bishop Daniella thought. “And we don’t need anyone else.” She wasn’t here to flirt, or find love, or any of that shit. She was here for only one man. He was her top priority. She couldn’t afford any distractions and Angel was just that, one tall, attractive distraction.

Angel went to speak up again only getting cut off once more as Daniella’s attention was immediately drawn to the Templo’s door opening.

Bishop and Taza came out of Templo to meet their potential new girl. With Taza just behind him Bishop momentarily froze in his place when he met the eyes of the young woman. Eyes he knew so well, eyes he never thought he’d see again. The eyes of the love of his life staring back at him. It was like seeing a ghost or being shot back to his past. His heart clenched in his chest at the memory of what was lost to him, of what he tried to bury all those years ago when he gave up all hope.

It was all so surreal.

She looked just like her mother. Being in the same room with both her and Bishop the likeness couldn’t go unnoticed by Taza either.

Bishop composed himself quickly, looking cool on the outside as he approached her, his daughter.

He just knew it was her.

“Bishop Losa,” He introduced himself with a smile. He was so caught up in his own thoughts when he saw her that he almost didn’t notice the small child in her arms.

Daniella was praying he wouldn’t notice her trembling hands as she kept her grip on Hope. One thing for sure the two had in common was being able to remain their composure on the outside despite the rushing thoughts and emotions running through them.

“Daniella,” She said with a smile, “and this is my daughter, Hope.”

Daniella, Bishop thought to himself, and Hope. His daughter Hope, now went by the name Daniella and ironically named her own daughter Hope.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Daniella.” Bishop said. “Why don’t we have a seat,” He suggested nodding over to a table in the back. “Angel can take your daughter. “ He saw the uncertainty in her eyes as she contemplated his suggestion. “They’ll stay close, won’t go out of sight.”

“Okay,” Daniella agreed, passing Hope over to Angel. She tenderly tucked a strand of Hope’s hair behind her ear. “I’ll be just over there, okay?” She told the young girl, “I won’t be far.”

“I’ve got her.” Angel reassured her before taking Hope over to the bar and setting her on top of it. He watched as she kept her eyes on her mother, sucking her thumb before turning her head to look up at him, her big eyes melting his heart.

Daniella stole one last glance at Hope before taking her place across from Bishop at the table. It was crazy how in just the few days she had known Hope she had become so attached to her. She couldn’t imagine being here alone anymore. Deep down she needed Hope maybe more than Hope needed her.

“So, Daniella.” Bishop started, “Where are you from? We haven’t seen you around before.”

“All over the place, really,” Daniella said with a friendly smile. One that anyone during an interview would have. “But most recently Stockton.”

“Stockton?” Taza spoke up from where he was standing behind Bishop. “What were you doing there?”

Rowena suggested she stick as close to the truth as possible that way she would be less likely to slip up so that was exactly what Daniella was going to do. “I’m going to be honest with you,” She started. The way the two men perked up at those words and how they were observing her rather carefully was not unnoticed by Daniella.

At the same time, she was doing the same thing to Bishop. She took in every detail of him that she could. The way he spoke, how he held himself, and any little movements he made.

Bishop was waiting for her to tell him she was his daughter. He tried to plan out what he would say to her, what he should say to her. What do you say to your daughter who was taken from you so long ago? Who probably did not have an easy life, who you loved with all your heart but was not there for?

“I just got out of a luxury stay I had booked at Stockton State Prison.”

That was not what the two men were expecting to hear. Taza smiled to himself, like father like daughter. Both were clearly trouble makers.

“I was booked for possession of heroin with intent to sell, being under the influence of heroin, and resisting arrest.” She watched the men, mostly Bishop trying to read any reactions. “The heroin wasn’t mine, it was my step dad’s.” She explained. Leaning down on the table she clasped her hands together. “Look, I’ve done a lot of things I’m not proud of but I’m clean now and just want to start fresh not only for me, but for Hope.” 

“I appreciate the honesty, Daniella.” Bishop said. He wanted to reach over and grab her hand in his but didn’t. To hear what she had been through broke him. His baby girl was never supposed to have that life, but it’s the life Joselynn had so it was no surprise that she had been dragged under with her. He wanted to kill Joselynn for what she did, and kill fucking Billy too because he was almost certain the scumbag was involved as well. “We believe in second chances here. I can see you are trying to start new, that’s admirable.”

The warmth practically radiated from him making Daniella almost forget every horrible thing she knew about him, almost. She knew better than to let his act fool her though.

“What about any of your other family?” Bishop questioned. Daniella couldn’t really see how that would pertain to the job but kept listening regardless. “Is your mother around? Or your father?”

“No.” She said plainly sitting back in her seat.

“What about her father?” Bishop asked nodding back to the little girl on the bar who was staring back at them waiting patiently for her mother to be done paying no mind to Angel who was trying to give her his keys.

“Not in the picture. It’s just us.”

Bishop nodded. Whoever the prick was did not deserve her time or to be in the young girl’s life in his opinion and he really hoped to never meet the man. “Okay, well we will of course have to do a background check.” He informed her. Now was her chance to speak up.

“Of course,” she smiled that fake smile again, that smile her mother used to give to anyone she was not too fond of. To anyone else it looked like a normal polite smile but Bishop knew better. “I don’t have anything to hide. I’m an open book.”

“Well, Daniella, find a sitter for your kid and you can start as soon as tomorrow. I think you will be a great addition around here.”

“Great,” her smile became more genuine. She was not expecting it to be so easy to get a job. “I already have a girl. You won’t regret this, I promise. Thank you so much, Bishop.”

Bishop smiled at her shaking her hand before she headed back towards Hope scooping the girl up in her arms and exciting the clubhouse with Angel behind her.

Stepping forward Taza set his hand on Bishop’s shoulder giving it a squeeze. “She’s finally home, hermano.“ Taza said looking at the door where they just disappeared from. "Do you think she knows?”

“She knows.” The way she was carefully watching him during their interview was what really gave her away. She knew who he was, he was certain of that. Maybe she didn’t know he was her father but she definitely knew of him. “There’s no way her showing up here is a coincidence.”

“Are you going to tell her?”

“No,” Bishop shook his head. “I want her to come to me. She’s been through enough already. Who knows what lies Joselyn filled her head with. Now is not the time. I just got her back,“ Bishop’s voice softened as he thought of losing his daughter once more. "I don’t want to push her away already.” More than anything he wanted to learn more about the woman she had become.

Taza understood where his brother was coming from. He never personally met Joselyn but as one of Bishop’s closest confidants he had heard the story of how he lost his love and his daughter in the same night. Bishop would not often talk about it but he never truly gave up looking for her either, even after all these years. None of them could have expected that she would be the one to find them first.

“So how does it feel, grandpa?” Taza teased.

Bishop shook his head with a smile. “Fuck off.” Standing up from his seat he passed Taza with a pat to the shoulder before making his way back to Templo. Taza watched his brother head in and close the door behind him before heading outside with the other’s to give him a moment alone.

Sitting down on his chair at the head of the table Bishop pulled the old diamond engagement ring out of his cut where he had kept it since the day he lost his family. It was nothing fancy, a simple small diamond on a silver band but his Evelia would have loved it. She was a simple woman who only needed two things in her life, Bishop and their daughter, her family.

As much as he missed her he was thankful that she did not have to live with the pain of losing their daughter like he had. At least she was spared that much. She would not have survived that.

Brining the ring to his lips he gave it a small kiss before placing it back into his pocket just over his heart. He rested his hand on top of the leather where he could just barely feel the delicate jewelry as he thought about his family and how he now had a chance to know his daughter. “She’s home, amor. She’s finally home.” He murmured. “I promise I won’t lose her again. I won’t fail her or you this time.”

Carrying Hope, Daniella headed back to her vehicle in a bit of a daze trying to fully wrap her mind around the interaction. She finally met him, actually talked to her father. She wasn’t sure how to feel in this moment and Angel walked beside her going on and on about who knows what was not helping. She could only faintly hear his voice as he talked her ear off, his words sounding muffled as her mind was elsewhere. She wasn’t listening to him but he didn’t seem to notice or care. He could be telling her his deepest darkest secrets and she would never know.

“Yo. Earth to Dani.” Angel said, sticking his phone closer to her face until she subconsciously reached out and took it. He was just talking about getting her number for work which she had nodded along to but now it was like she had not listened to a single thing he had said.

“What?” Dani asked looking over at him. They were now stopped in front of her black ford focus.

"Your number?” Angel nodded down at his phone in her hand. “For work.”

She shifted Hope on her hip as she looked at Angel’s bright screen with the beginnings of a new contact with her name across the screen. “Is this your way of getting my number? Man you really don’t give up. You’ve hit on me what, three times now in one day? That’s gotta be some type of record.”

Angel licked his lips leaning against her car annoying her further. She wanted to play hard to get than that was fine with him. He liked the chase. “Just for work purposes, I swear little mama.“ Angel smirked.

Daniella was more irritated now as she glared back at him. “So you’re telling me you aren’t going to use it as a way to send unsolicited dick pics of your,” Daniella paused to glance down at the crotch of Angel’s jeans before back up to his face with her own smirk, “less than impressive package?”

“Trust me one night in my bed and you won’t be saying that.”

Danielle chuckled, unlocking the door to her vehicle. “Trust me,” she said opening her back door nudging Angel out of the way. Bending over she set Hope into her car seat making sure she was secure all while feeling Angel’s gaze directly on her ass. Once she had Hope fully situated and buckled she turned back to face Angel. “That won’t be happening.”

Now that sounded like a challenge to Angel. “We’ll see about that.” Walking backwards he smirked as Daniella glared at him. Looking past her he waved to Hope. “Bye Hope,” He said before meeting Dani’s eyes. “See you tomorrow little mama.” Smirking Angel left her with that turning around heading back to the scrapyard. The car door slammed behind him before the vehicle started up and headed down the road. He wanted to turn back around and give her one last look but he was not going to. He was exactly where he wanted to be, under her skin.

****

Daniella shot up in bed clutching her stomach as the pain pierced through her abdomen so vividly. She was drenched in sweat and consumed by panic as she tried to come to her senses. Looking down she found her shaking hands free of blood bringing her some comfort as she came back to reality.

It was just another nightmare.

“Fuck,” she breathed out running her hand through her hair. Reaching over she grabbed a scrunchy from the bedside table and piled her hair on top of her head securing it loosely. Looking over she found Hope sound asleep and sprawled out across the other side of the bed, her hair sticking to her face from the heat that radiated from the young girl while she was asleep. She brushed the strand off her forehead before slipping out of bed in hopes of not disturbing her.

Padding down the hall she made her way effortlessly through the dark apartment snatching her pack of cigarettes and lighter from the coffee table on her way to the window. She unlocked it and slid the pane up. Daniella situated herself on the windowsill, one leg dangling out the edge with her back resting against the side. Lighting up a cigarette she took a long drag holding it a moment before blowing the smoke out and into the night. She leaned her head back and stared out at the full moon. They say strange things happen during full moons. Maybe that was the reason behind the violent nightmares. But if that were the case she wouldn’t have so many so often. No she knew that wasn’t true and didn’t believe in all of that anyways.

No matter how many times she had the nightmares they always seemed to shake her up, feeling just as real as when she was in prison. Most of the time it was just flashbacks of her time inside, more often than not the day she was jumped in the hall. She would never forget that moment, the rush of adrenaline when they grabbed her, the piercing pain, the metallic smell mixing with the sickeningly strong aroma of bleach from the cleanup that happened just prior.

Two women grabbed her and held her tightly in their grasps against the wall as the third, some woman with red hair and the most sinister smile on her face pulled out the shiv and waved it in front of her face, teasing her with the sharp object. “With love from Billy bitch!” The woman sneered. Before Daniella could really register what was happening the shiny metal was pierced through her abdomen, not once, not twice, but three times before they finally let up, releasing her. She clutched at the open wounds, the blood coating her hands as she collapsed onto the cold hard tile, one hand reaching out to catch herself but slipping across the floor doing nothing to lessen the impact. Leaving her with a swift kick from each the last thing she remembered is watching the women be let out by the guard as her vision clouded around her.

But this time the dream was different. Instead of being in the prison she was back in her childhood home and this time it was Billy holding a knife as he sneered down at her, her mother watching on from behind, encouraging him to finally rid her of the worthless, ungrateful reminder of what she lost, of what she’d never be.

Daniella caught the brief movement from the side of her eye and looked over into the living room almost slipping out the window. Her heart leapt into her throat as she reached out catching herself before she could go anywhere. “Jesus Christ.” She muttered with her hand on her head. Daniella looked back into the brown doe eyes staring at her. “We really need to get you a damn bell or something.”

Hope sucked on her thumb as she stared at Daniella wide eyed with Mr. Bear as Daniella called him held tightly against her chest.

“Can’t sleep?” Daniella asked, putting the cigarette out and sliding back into the apartment. She pushed the window back down, latching the lock securely before closing the curtains. Crouching down in front of Hope she ran her thumb across her face, caressing her skin where a stray tear had found its way down her plump little cheek. “Me neither. How about we put on a movie, yeah?”

Standing up she walked with Hope to the couch helping boost her up onto the leather sofa. Bending over in front of Hope Danilla caressed her face. "This is our fresh start, okay? They can’t hurt you anymore. No one will ever hurt you again.” Kissing Hope on the forehead she gave the girl a small smile. She meant every word. She would do anything for Hope.

Stepping back to the entertainment center Daniella sat down on her knees looking through the various titles on the shelf. Unfortunately when Rowena set everything up it wasn’t with a toddler in mind. She ran her fingers across the spines of the many DVDs before pulling out Stranger Things. “How about this?” She asked holding the case up for Hope to see. “Ro said it was the first thing I needed to watch once I was out and there’s kids in it so that means it’s kid friendly, right?” Hope stared back as always snuggling into one of the purple pillows on the sofa. “Yeah, we’ll try it.” Daniella decided, popping the disc into the DVD player and grabbing the remote before sitting down next to Hope.

The show began playing the theme song quietly as Daniella stared ahead watching the colors flash across the screen. Her mind wasn’t on the show however but her meeting with her father just hours before. “I know I should have told him, but we don’t even know the guy Hope. Right now we have the upper hand, the chance to see just who he really is before we give ourselves away.” She explained. Maybe she was a coward but she had been burned too many times in her past. She wasn’t about to open herself up to him leaving herself and Hope included vulnerable to him or anyone for that matter.

She chewed on her bottom lip as she replayed the meeting over and over in her mind. “He wasn’t what I was expecting Hope.” Daniella said, turning to look at Hope. “He didn’t seem like the shitty person mom made him out to be.” She pulled her legs up onto the couch sitting criss crossed. It was weird seeing Bishop in person to Daniella. He seemed nothing like what she had envisioned from the few details her mother would give her. He seemed like a good guy and she craved to get to know him better, craved the love she didn’t receive growing up but she knew better than to get her hopes up. “But first impressions don’t mean anything, Hope.” She explained to her as Hope listened intently. She was a good listener at least. “Most people won’t show you their real colors until they’ve already sunk their claws into you. You can’t trust anyone. It’s just you and me against the world now. We gotta look out for us.” In time he’d slip up and show her the real him, it was really only just a matter of time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you all are doing well. I know it's been a while but I am back with an update. Thank you so much for reading and all the support! It means so much to me <3 I hope you all enjoy and have a lovely day

Daniella had spent the first few weeks of living in Santo Padre while working at Romero Brother’s Scrapyard just getting acclimated to her new life outside of prison and this crazy new role as guardian to Hope. She took to her job quickly, picking everything up with ease. The work wasn’t exciting but it was a job and most importantly a chance to get to know Bishop better. Plus she had a great view of the guys while they worked. If she was going to be around men so much she might as well get to enjoy it a little bit. She had spent the past three years surrounded by women. She deserved a little bit of eye candy. And boy were they easy on the eyes. Especially Ezekiel Reyes with his incredibly buff biceps. 

For her EZ was the safest option. He was attractive, had a body built like a god and she had no feelings or urges to pursue him in any way. He was simply just a pleasant view. Nothing more. 

Daniella rested her head against her arm as her other hand fidgeted with the pen between her fingers. Her focus was currently on EZ as he did the scut work around the yard. Just behind him was Angel, his sponsor, watching him as he worked and he had a cigarette break. Angel looked up catching Daniella’s eyes as they flicked from EZ to him. 

She bit her lip, quickly looking away and back down to the schedule which she was supposed to be filling out for the next month. She prayed he would not come her way but of course with Angel that never worked. 

“Working hard?” Angel asked as he stepped into the small office smelling strongly of cigarette smoke. Fuck Daniella could really use a smoke right now. 

Daniella ignored him as she tried to focus on the schedule. “Is there something you need? If you want time off you have to run it by Bishop fist.” It was best to keep things curt with Angel. If she gave him an inch he’d take a whole fucking mile. 

Angel also ignored her comment continuing with what he wanted to say. “I see you’ve been checking out my baby bro.” He wasn’t stupid, he saw it. How could he not when he was always watching her? He’d watch her watch EZ and feel that familiar resentment towards his younger brother. Of course Daniella wouldn't give him the time of day but would ogle over Ezekiel, the golden boy. 

“Don’t you have work to do?” Daniella asked, finally looking up at him. 

“Don’t you?” 

“What the hell does it look like I’m doing?” Daniella set her pen down giving up on getting anything done here. 

“Looks like you were too busy drooling over EZ." Angel leaned back against the wall. "I don’t think that’s in the job description.”

“And you drooling over me is?” 

"Well you're much better looking than all those assholes I've seen everyday for years." Angel stated matter of factly. 

Daniella rolled her eyes. She was about to ask Angel to leave when Chucky came in behind Angel. 

“There’s a man here for you.” Chucky said, ignoring Angel as he addressed Dani.

“A man?” Angel asked, looking between Chucky and Dani. Who the hell was this man looking for her?

Daniella’s mind began running around who all could possibly be here for her. She didn’t know enough people in Santo Padre for it to be anyone here which meant only one thing. Whoever it was was from her past. “Did he say who he was, Chucky?” She asked him, also ignoring Angel. 

“No, just said he was looking for you.”

“Well what did he look like?” Daniella was trying to figure out if whoever it was was someone she should face or if she should bail out the back. 

“Tall, muscular, blond hair, very handsome.” Chucky smiled describing the man. 

Angel did not like the description of this guy at all. He hadn’t even seen the guy but the mother fucker sounded like a real douche. And handsome? Fuck that. 

“Fuck,” Daniella muttered standing up from her chair. It was Reilly, her ex, had to be. Sooner or later someone was bound to find her. She was not surprised at all that it was him.

“Everything okay?” Angel asked as he watched her head for the door. She was already in a mood as she always was when Angel was around but she seemed even more upset, almost caught off guard by the surprise visitor.

“Yeah, just fucking peachy.” She mumbled before stepping out past Chucky. 

Angel and Chucky watched her walk away from the office towards the front gate. “Who the fuck is this guy Chucky?” Angel asked, not taking his eyes away from Dani.

“I think he’s Hope’s father,” Chucky informed Angel watching Dani as well. Based off of her reaction and the picture the man had showed him he was almost certain that’s who he was. “He showed me a picture of him and Daniella. They looked good together, happy.”

Angel didn’t like this one bit. 

Daniella made her way to the gate where she found Reilly waiting. Her blood was boiling as she stared him down. He just grinned at her smugly, his dimples showing. She wanted to smack them and that smile right off his stupd face. 

“You look good.” He said looking her up and down. It was true, she looked better than he had ever seen her. Prison was hell he knew that but it also got her out of her toxic life. If she wasn’t going to let him help her at least she got out somehow. 

“What are you doing here?” Daniella asked, crossing her arms. She wanted to make it very known to him that he was not wanted nor welcome here. 

“I’ve been looking for you.”

“Yeah? Well you’ve found me.” 

“Your mom sent me to find you. She’s in rehab. They found her in her home after she OD’d.” Reilly watched Danilla’s expressions carefully looking for anything that may give her away. “They also found Billy at the bottom of the stairs in rough shape. He’s in a coma, for now.”

“And?” Daniella raised her eyebrow. “Is there a reason you’re telling me all this?” She already knew all this although the part about her mother and Billy being alive was new. 

She was there afterall. 

_ “Are you sure you don’t want me to come in with you?” Rowena asked looking at Daniella as she stared at the home she grew up in, the place that held so much pain for her.  _

_ “I’m sure. Thanks Ro, but I have to do this alone.” Daniella looked back giving Rowena a smile before exiting her vehicle and making her way up the cracked sidewalk to the front door.  _

_ Without knocking she opened the door entering the house the stench almost knocking her out. She stopped in the doorway, her body filling with dread. She hoped to never step foot in this place again but here she was.  _

_ Just get in, get your money, and get the fuck out she reminded herself.  _

_ She pushed through making her way down the hallway. She tried to push the memories to the back of her mind. She didn’t want to remember the time her mother first shoved the needle in her or the time when Billy broke her arm or when Reilly told her he loved her. She didn’t want to remember any of it. The house held pieces of her she wished were dead, things she longed to forget.  _

_ The TV played faintly from the living room, she could hear the Price Is Right’s theme song. Cigar smoke billowed out from the room. She assumed Billy was in there. He was a creature of habit. Every day he’d watch his show getting high. If she was lucky she could make her way past him without him even knowing.  _

_ Unfortunately she wasn’t lucky.  _

_ “Daniella, is that you?” She heard his gruff voice call out.  _

_ She should have ignored him. All she had to do was keep walking but no she stopped to entertain him. “Who else would it be?”  _

_ Billy smirked spreading his legs open as he leaned back into his recliner. “Come sit on Daddy’s lap.” He said, patting his leg. “If you’re a good girl and do as I say I might just give you a treat.” _

_ His smile was sickening.  _

_ She gulped, swallowing the bile that creeped up her throat. How many times had she heard that before? No she wouldn’t think about that right now, couldn’t. She wouldn’t go there. “Where’s my mother?”  _

_ “How the fuck should I know?” He snarled, putting out his cigar. “Doesn’t matter. She never minded sharing before.” _

_ Daniella squeezed her trembling hands into fists. Just breathe, she reminded herself. She should have never come here. She wasn’t going to do this. She made her way further down the hall and to the kitchen.  _

_ The smell was much worse there.  _

_ The small room was filled with used dishes, trash, and needles. How anyone could live like this was beyond her. She couldn’t believe she used to live in these very same conditions.  _

_ Never again, this wasn’t her life anymore. This wasn’t who she was.  _

_ She opened the drawer beside the sink that was filled with dirty disgusting water. She scrunched her nose up at the sight before pulling all the junk out of the drawer.  _

_ “It’s not in there.” Billy was now standing in the doorway watching her, his eyes on her ass. She really had grown into quite the woman.  _

_ Daniella tried to ignore the chill that ran through her body as the hair on the back of her neck rose up. Of course she should have known that they would have found her hiding space eventually. Taking a deep breath she turned around to look at him. “I want my money Billy. I earned that shit.”  _

_ “After everything your mother and I did for you, you come in here expecting more?” Billy took a step towards her. If she wasn't already backed into the counter she would have taken one herself. ”You always were an ungrateful little bitch.” _

_ “Just give me my money and I’ll be out of your hair.” Daniella said through clenched teeth.  _

_ “You should have been out of my hair already if only the stupid bitches had done their job,” Billy smiled as he approached Daniella loving how she instinctively tried to make herself smaller as if she could disappear. “You know what they say. You want a job done well, you gotta do it yourself.” _

_ Billy lunged for Daniella. Daniella barely dodged him before he caught her slamming her against the counter before shoving her head into the sink full of water holding her under. Daniella gasped and sputtered as the water filled her lungs. She grasped onto the side of the sink desperately feeling around for anything. Her hand finally felt something. She grabbed a hold of the handle swinging the object back colliding it with Billy just enough to get him off of her.  _

_ Daniella gasped and coughed as she clutched onto the sink. She had never been so thankful for fresh air in her life. She didn’t nearly have enough time to gather herself. Before Billy could have the mind to try again she quickly fled past him where he had been clutching his head.  _

_ “Get back here bitch!” Billy called out coming after her.  _

_ Daniella frantically made her way through the house stealing a glance back every now and then. Billy wasn’t far behind. She quickly rounded the corner and rushed up the stairs taking them two at a time. She was just at the top when she felt Billy’s large hand grab her shoulder yanking her back. Daniella grabbed onto the railing to keep herself from going down. Her back slammed against it as she heard the loud thud from Billy going down, tumbling down the stairs.  _

_ Looking back she stared at his still body for a moment in shock. The adrenaline was pumping through her body as she tried to determine if he had been breathing or not. She really hoped he fucking wasn't.  _

_ She stared a little longer in disgust before heading back up the rest of the stairs. She was here for her money and she'd be damned if she left empty handed.  _

_ She made her way down the hall before she reached the second to last door and stopped. She looked at the beat up door. The paint was chipping and the handle was still busted from Reilly.  _

_ Just more shit she didn't want to remember.  _

_ There was no time for taking a trip down memory lane.  _

_ Daniella finally made it to her mother’s room. It was quiet and no one came out after Billy so she assumed she was either not home or just so out of it she didn’t hear or care about the noise the two created. Slowly Daniella opened the door peeking in. She cursed as she saw her mother’s figure across the floor by the foot bed with a needle still in her arm.  _

_ She nudged her with her foot once and got nothing. Next she leaned over looking for any signs of life but didn’t find any. “I told you that shit would kill you one day.” She spat glaring down at her mother’s lifeless body.  _

_ Stepping over her mother she opened the closet in search of Billy’s money. What she wasn’t expecting to find was the soft brown eyes of a small girl who couldn’t be any older than three.  _

_ “Jesus Christ,” Daniella muttered, squatting down to be level with her. Hope just stared back at her, thumb securely in her mouth with her bear wrapped in her arms. Her eyes were puffy and full of tears. “It’s okay, I won’t hurt you.” She told her, reaching out towards her. It took a moment but eventually Hope removed her hand from her mouth and took Daniella’s hand.  _

Daniella couldn’t just leave her there, so she did the only thing any decent human being would do. She got herself and Hope the hell out of there.  __

Reilly sighed running his hand through his hair. “I’m telling you this as a friend.”

Daniella scoffed. Reilly had some nerve coming here and claiming to be her friend. He didn't care about her and never would. He proved that a long time ago. 

“Don’t be like that Dani. You don’t exactly have a lot of friends right now. If I were you I wouldn't drive away the few you do.” He warned her. She may not be able to see it but he loved her. Everything he did was for her, to protect her. 

“I don’t need anyone and I certainly don’t need you Reilly. I’m just fine on my own.”

“And you’re on your own?” 

“Are you asking if I’m seeing anyone? Because our ship sailed the fuck away a long time ago and it’s never coming back.” She wasn’t stupid. She knew Reilly was still hung up on her. In his mind he was just the hero, rescuing her, but at the end of the day he fucking used her and Daniella does not forgive easily. 

“No, fuck no.” Reilly chuckled. He knew there was no one. Daniella wouldn’t let anyone in enough to enter her life like that and certainly any poor sucker she did wouldn’t last long. “I’m asking about Hope.” 

“Hope?” 

“Don’t play dumb Dani. I’m not stupid.” Reilly stuck his thumbs in his belt loops switching his weight on his feet. “Look Joselyn doesn’t know she’s gone yet but when she does she’s going to come looking for you first and Billy, well you better just pray he never wakes up and finds out about the missing money.” 

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” 

Reilly nodded seeing right through her. Daniella was stubborn, he knew that better than anyone. “Just so you know I’ll be around for a while. I like Santo Padre. It’s a good change of scenery.” 

“Do whatever it is your cold dead heart desires. I don’t care.” But she did care. The last thing she needed was Reilly around watching her. 

“I’ll see you around Dani.”

“Hopefully not.” 

“Who the fuck is that?” Bishop asked nodding towards Dani and the man who was talking to her. He squinted his eyes trying to see him better in the bright sunlight. 

“No idea,” Creeper said leaning forward onto the picnic table. All the guys were outside watching, trying to get a read on the guy and the situation .

Angel came over to the guys with Chucky just behind him. Pulling out his pack of cigarettes he looked back at Daniella and the man before addressing his brothers. “Chucky says he’s the father. Dani didn’t seem too happy to have him here.” Although Angel was sure he was more upset by the surprise visitor than her. 

“The piece of shit?” Bishop asked, staring down Reilly. “Did he tell you anything Chucky?”

“Nope. Just that he was looking for Daniella.” Chucky watched the tense expression on Bishop’s face and then looked over to the two as well. There was something there Chucky just wasn’t quite sure what yet. 

“What are they saying?” Angel asked leaning down next to Coco who was watching intently as well.

“Does it look like I can fucking read lips to you?’” 

“I don’t know. You’re the fucking sniper.” Angel shot back. “You’re supposed to have good eyesight and shit.” 

“Maybe if you two idiots would shut up we could hear.” Hank told the two taking a smoke from Angel. 

Taza patted Bishop on the shoulder leaning down to his ear. “You okay brother?” 

“Just fucking peachy.” Bishop muttered, not taking his eyes off Reilly who he could see just past Daniella whose back was to the men. If looks could kill he’d be a dead man. 

Daniella watched Reilly leave until he was completely out of sight. She finally relaxed a little having him gone but she couldn’t shake the gnawing anxiety in the pit of her stomach. Her mother and Billy were supposed to be dead. Everything would be so much easier if they were dead. Now she was really fucked. 

Why couldn’t they just fucking stay dead?

Daniella shot a quick text to Letty telling her to stay in today and keep Hope home. She wasn’t sure exactly what she was going to do now with Reilly here. She couldn't hide Hope forever but she couldn’t trust him to not betray her again. 

Shoving her phone back in her pocket she turned around to find all the guys looking her way. Just as soon as she caught them they all turned away pretending to be preoccupied by anything at all, well all except Bishop, Taza, and Angel. They didn’t care if they got caught watching. 

Daniella’s eyes met Bishop’s for a second. There was something there, something that made her uneasy. She wasn’t threatened or put off by him. He just looked caring, loving, protective even. He made her feel all the things a father should and that made her nervous. 

Fuck she was making things up in her mind. It was a terrible idea to work for Bishop. She should have gone somewhere else, anywhere but here.

She didn't feel like talking to any of the guys right now. She knew what they would have a million questions and she needed some time to clear her head before she talked to any of them. She headed back towards the office and sure enough before long Angel was beside her. 

"You okay?" He asked her. He watched her face as she kept her eyes dead ahead refusing to look his way. "Who was that guy? Was he bothering you?" 

“Not now Reyes.” She snapped, slamming the door to the office behind her. Leaning back against the door she ran her hands over her face. She wanted to scream but was afraid that would draw even more unwanted attention to her. Instead she just muttered another fuck plopping down in her chair before burying her face in her arms on the desk. 

Of course when she finally felt like she was settling down, like her and Hope could make a home here, that’s when everything had to go to shit. 

Daniella looked up as she heard the door to the office open. She was sure she would see Chucky or Angel but to her surprise it was Bishop. 

“That guy giving you trouble?” He asked her, walking up to the desk. 

“No he’s harmless.” It wasn’t Reilly she was most concerned about right now but her mother and Billy. They were the real threat. Reilly was just a pawn to them. “Do you mind if I go home early? I got everything done for the day.” 

“Go ahead, take the rest of the day.” He gave her a smile. Even though she said Reilly wasn’t a threat he could see she was rattled by him or whatever it was he said. “Chucky can handle the rest. I’ll have Angel escort you home. Just to make sure there are no problems.” Angel had already approached Bishop about taking her home. 

Daniella couldn’t believe he was sending a babysitter with her, especially Angel. “That’s really not necessary. I’ll be fine.” She insisted. 

“He’ll just make sure you get there alright then head back here.” Quite frankly he didn’t care if Dani wanted this or not. He didn’t like that asshole out here today. Maybe he couldn’t protect her all those years ago but he sure as hell was going to do all he could to protect her now. 

“Why? I can handle Reilly.” 

“Because that’s what we do around here Dani. We look after each other.” Yes there was a little more to it because of their connections but he wasn’t doing anything he wouldn’t do for anyone else who worked with them or were a part of their family. “Just do this for me. It’ll give me one less thing to worry about.”

Dani didn’t have the energy to argue right now. She weighed her options a moment thinking of any other possible person who could escort her home but she assumed that if Bishop suggested Angel that he already went through the options himself. “Okay, fine.”

“You know you really don’t have to walk me all the way to my door.” Dani told Angel as they climbed the steps to her apartment. She was annoyed enough that he had to follow her all the way home. She figured he would keep going as soon as she parked in front of the building but nope he pulled in behind her and here they were now.

“Yeah, well Bishop will have my ass if I don’t make sure you are inside safe and sound.” He said smugly. It was more for him than Bishop but it was a good enough excuse. Really he wanted to make sure that asshole from earlier wasn’t waiting there and he wanted to know exactly where she lived. “How’s Hope?” 

“She’s good.” Dani smiled a little thinking of Hope. Hope still hadn’t completely warmed up to Dani but they were getting used to having each other. Dani had learned a lot about the young girl. She learned the things that Hope liked and disliked, she learned how to understand her more even though she still wouldn’t really talk, and she learned how to comfort her on those heartbreaking nights when Hope had nightmares. 

She was getting used to having the little girl around. She was all in with her. Dani had never loved as deeply for another as she had Hope. That’s what made Reilly being around, having Hope’s parents alive so much scarier. If it was just her that would be one thing but now she had Hope. She couldn’t let anything happen to Hope. 

“Are you okay?” Angel asked her again, noticing how her smile turned to a frown. 

“I’m fine. It’s just been a day.” 

Angel didn’t really care if he was prying. He had to confirm what Chucky had told him. “That guy today, is he Hope’s father?” 

Dani was taken back a moment. She wanted to laugh at that but it wasn’t a bad assumption. Reilly was going to be around anyways. “Yeah, he’s the one.” 

"What's he doing here? Is he giving you trouble about Hope?" Angel stopped behind Dani as they reached her apartment. 

She turned around looking up at him. "A little, but he's harmless. Trust me I can handle him." It wasn't a complete lie. He was asking about Hope. "Now is this good enough or are you going to have to do a whole sweep of my apartment?" 

"I mean it wouldn't hurt anything." Angel shrugged. 

"I was being sarcastic.” Dani crossed her arms. Angel smirked, he loved when she did that. “I’ll see you tomorrow Reyes.” 

“I’m not going anywhere until I see you get inside safely. Orders are orders.” Angel smirked. She was stubborn but so was he. 

Daniella gave him a cheesy smile before turning back around and opening her door. Once inside she looked back at him and held her arms out. “See? I’m inside safely now so goodbye.”

Angel glanced back past Dani to Hope and a young girl on their couch watching a show. The girl looked over at them furrowing her eyebrows at him. She looked like she could be related to Dani. The two had matching attitudes and all. “Call if you need anything.” He said seriously. As much as he enjoyed flirting he was more concerned for Dani and Hope’s well being right now. “Someone will always be around if you need them.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind, goodbye Angel.” Dani watched as he turned around and headed back down the stairs. She stepped out the door so she could see him leave completely. 

Angel smirked, feeling her gaze on his back. He turned around the smirk still all over his face. “See ya tomorrow little mama.”

Fuck did he irritate her. 

“Who was that?” Letty asked from behind Daniella startling her. “He’s hot.” 

Dani turned around giving her a look. “He’s too old for you so don’t even think about it.” 

“Does he have a brother?” Letty passed Hope to Daniella following her into the house, closing the door behind them. 

“Also too old for you.” Dani rolled her eyes. “Look we’ll find you a boy. A boy your own age.” She stressed. Letty didn't need to be messing around with any older men.

“Do you like him?” Letty pried following Daniella into the kitchen. Her mind was stuck on the hottie with Dani. There was definitely something there and Letty wanted to know everything. Dani set Hope on the counter before going into the fridge pulling out the leftover take out they had from the night before. “Is there something going on there?” Letty smirked hopping onto the counter with Hope handing her the blue sippy cup full of orange juice.

“What? With Angel?” Daniella placed the food on the counter and pulled out a couple of forks. “No, absolutely not. There is nothing there. You’re crazy.” 

“Are you trying to convince me or yourself?” Letty teased. “He obviously likes you and you’d be crazy to not find him attractive. You can at least fuck him. I bet he’d be really good in bed.” Letty opened one of the containers grabbing a fork to dig in. 

Daniella glared back at Letty. “Would you please just shut the fuck up and eat your damn food?” Daniella picked Hope off the counter, settling her on her hip. 

“Come on after so many years locked up with no dick you deserve a little something... or a big something.” Letty smirked thinking about Angel. “He’s definitely packing.” 

“Oh my god Letty. Shut the fuck up.” Daniella laughed pushing Letty playfully. 

“I’m just saying.” Letty hopped off the counter grabbing the food before walking after Dani towards the living room. “Would it really be so bad?”

“With Angel? Yes.” Daniella set Hope on a pillow in front of the coffee table. She then settled next to her dishing some of the food onto a plate for Hope. “That's exactly what a man like him wants. I can't give in." 

"So you do want to fuck him?" 

Dani glared at Letty. "I never said that."

"You haven't said you didn't want to either." Letty pointed out with a smirk. She leaned forward grabbing the remote as she ignored Dani's stare. She figured she'd drop it for now. "What do you want to watch?"

"Anything." Dani shrugged as she turned her attention to her food. It’s not like her mind would be all there to enjoy a show anyways. She smiled down at Hope as she watched her pick the carrots out of her food to eat.

"Okay." Turning on the TV Letty decided on Friends. She sat back enjoying the light show as she dug in herself. Anything was better than being at home. As long as Dani didn't mind her hanging around she would often stay a little longer after Dani got home. At least here she felt welcome and safe. With Dani she felt accepted. It was something Letty wanted to enjoy but also not get too comfortable in. For now though she wasn't going to worry about it. 


End file.
